Convenciéndote
by AureaAspen
Summary: Es la fiesta de fin de curso y Remus lee, mientras los demás se divierten. Pero Sirius no está dispuesto a que eso se quede así. RL&SB, SLASH.


**convenciéndote**

La brisa surca suavemente el aire, meciendo cálidamente las ramas de los árboles. El agua crea ligeras ondulaciones en el lago. La delicada luz de la luna se refleja en el fluido azul. Pequeñas luciérnagas revolotean, patinan sobre la superficie, realizan complicados saltos. En una danza de luces intermitentes, interminables, inigualables.

Los jardines están iluminados. Una estridente música llega desde el interior del castillo. Retumba en los pasillos, resuena en las paredes. El eco zumba hasta los invernaderos.

Saltan, gritan, cantan. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se lo pasan en grande en su baile de graduación. _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ hacen su debut en un escenario improvisado en medio del Gran Salón Comedor. Beben, se emborrachan, fuman. Es la oportunidad perfecta para desmelenarse, hacer todo aquello que no han podido hacer durante el curso. Algunos bailan en pareja o en corros, otros se divierten charlando a gritos por encima de la música.

Remus no hace nada de eso.

Se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas en las que han cenado. En un rincón, con un libro entre manos. Seguramente os preguntaréis qué hace uno de lo merodeadores ahí. Porque es también lo que se preguntan un grupito de chicas que le espían desde la mesa más cercana. Pero, posiblemente, ninguna de vuestras suposiciones sea cierta. Ni las de las chicas de la esquina.

Podéis pensar que es porque se aburre. Porque no le gusta la música. Porque está cansado de bailar. Pero como él bien sabe, nada de eso es cierto.

Está ahí sentado porque está enfadado. Porque está cabreado. Porque está furioso, rabioso, colérico. Y todo eso contra una sola persona. Sí, esa. Esa precisamente. Justo la que estáis pensando. Exacto. Habéis acertado.

Esa persona es Sirius Black.

Ese mismísimo Sirius Black que está bailando con esa rubia teñida, de "tetas" postizas y labios de silicona. El mismo que está restregándose y morreándose con esa de Ravenclaw. El propio que tiene delante a la rubia, a los lados a una castaña y una pelirroja, y por detrás a dos morenas. Ése que sujeta una copa de whisky de fuego en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra. Ése que tiene una sonrisa que mata, que deja a una persona completamente embobada, que te llega hasta el alma y se queda ahí. Ése cuya mirada es capaz de traspasarte y leer hasta el último secreto guardado en el baúl de tu mente y corazón.

Ése, en el cual tiene puesta su mirada unos ojos de color miel. Finge leer, pero no lee. Parece que pasa las páginas, pero no lo hace. De hecho, lleva un rato anclado en la misma página sin lograr legar al final; desde hace al menos una hora. Esa misma hora que hace que se marchó Sirius Black. Justo después de terminar de cenar. Aún puede escuchar en sus oídos las palabras que se lo llevaron: _"Oh, Sirius¿te apetece bailar conmigo? Venga, di que sí. Porfis." _

Y sí, puede que parezca dramático, pero a Remus le había jodido mucho que esa rubia de pómulos retocados y pestañas postizas, lograra llevarse a Sirius con esas patéticas palabras. Si al menos hubiera sido algo más lógico, un poco más razonable. Algo como… de acuerdo, ahora no sabría decir cómo. Pero de otra manera, desde luego. ¡Si hasta a Peter le ha resultado absurdo!

—No entiendo cómo Sirius se ha ido con esa ramera de Rachel —había dicho el rubio acabando su cerveza de mantequilla de un sorbo—. Hasta yo sé que es capaz de hacerlo por dinero. Ya ves¡por dinero! Sirius no ha podido caer más bajo—y dando un último resoplido se había marchado en busca de su ligue, una tal Valeska, que según decía le ponía los pelos de punta con su acento medio ruso-medio inglés.

Remus tampoco lo entiende. Desde que habían comenzado los EXTASIS, Sirius había dejado de lado el salir con chicas. Y éstas, más preocupadas en sus estudios que en otra cosa, también parecían haber dejado a un lado eso de perseguir al "dios", como lo llamaban. De hecho, hasta le había prometido estudiar con él en la biblioteca. Pero ya sabemos cómo es Sirius. Un alma libre al viento que no puede permanecer más de media hora seguida con el culo sentado y la nariz metida en los libros. No. Ése no es Sirius. Y Remus lo sabe bien. Lo comprende, después de todo.

Si él también tuviera ese talento innato para realizar cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y hacerla bien, él tampoco estudiaría. Pero desgraciadamente él no tiene esa suerte. Y mientras James y Sirius se lo pasaban en grande nadando en el lago, Remus J. Lupin estaba encerrado en la biblioteca enseñándole los pasos básicos a Peter para realizar una poción correctamente.

Remus suspira hundiéndose aún más en su sillón. Es de suponer que hasta más entrada la noche ninguno de los tres vuelvan a la mesa, demasiado entretenidos como están. Peter muy ufano bailando con la tal Valeska. James paseando triunfador a una resignada Lily Evans. Y Sirius. Bueno, él está ocupado siendo simplemente Sirius.

Remus mira una última vez hacia la pista de baile. Apenas se puede vislumbrar nada. Ahora que han puesto las luces de neón ni siquiera él, con su condición de licántropo, consigue distinguir lo que busca entre sombras y luces fluorescentes. Y, evidentemente, el estar un poco bebido tampoco ayuda. Por primera vez desde hace una hora, regresa su mirada al libro, pero, como bien ha podido descubrir el joven hombre lobo, tampoco se ve nada.

Niega con la cabeza a la vez que suspira. Si quiere terminar el libro tendrá que subir a la habitación y alejarse de la estruendosa música, punzante en sus oídos, y la claridad discontinua, molesta para sus ojos. Decidido, procede a incorporarse, pero unas fuertes manos sobre sus delgados hombros se lo impiden.

—¿Tan pronto te marchas, Lunático? La fiesta acaba de comenzar —Si dijera que no reconoce la voz que le susurra al oído, produciéndole un incómodo cosquilleo, desde luego estaría mintiendo. Y mintiendo como un vil bellaco.

Porque la conoce perfectamente. La conoce tan bien como conoce la suya. Su timbre al hablar, su ronroneo al susurrar, su ladrido al reír. Podría identificarla entre un millón. Y aún así le seguiría pareciendo inigualable. Si alguien puede tener esa voz tan sensual y tan dulce, tan embriagante y tan liviana al mismo tiempo, ése es Sirius.

—Ya es tarde, Sirius. Y mañana hay que madrugar; hay que empacar, recoger la habitación… eso sin contar con entrar al baño, que bien sé lo que tardas —contesta Remus, librándose del agarre del animago y poniéndose en pie. Se coloca el traje y se vuelve hacia él—. Mejor vuelvo ahora y me acuesto temprano, así mañana me levantaré y…

—Yo creo que deberías quedarte aquí un rato más —Sirius le dirige de nuevo a la silla y le sienta de golpe.

Remus parpadea perplejo, sobretodo cuando Sirius coge otra silla y la pone frente a él para dejarse caer como si fuera el sillón de su casa. Luego coge el paquete de cigarrillos que lleva en la manga y saca uno de una sacudida. Toma su mechero del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Con el pulgar abre el zippo de su mechero de colección con el dibujo de una harley davinson, prende el cigarrillo y con la misma aristocrática chulería que ha sacado todo, vuelve a guardarlo, cada cosa en su sitio.

Da una profunda y larga calada. Al mismo tiempo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Expulsa el humo del cigarrillo con tortuosa lentitud y da otra calada. Se inclina hacia Remus y se aparta el pelo pasándose los dedos por la cabellera, tirándolo para atrás. Están demasiado cerca para opinión de Remus, pero si Sirius piensa lo mismo –cosa que Remus duda- no lo ha hecho notar. Esta vez la bocanada choca imperturbable contra el rostro del castaño. Quien a pesar de su mueca de desagrado, no está profundamente molesto.

Sacude la fumada con ayuda del libro aireando la zona y se vuelve hacia el moreno.

—¿No tienes chicas que atender? Estoy seguro de que estarán encantadas de que les eches el humo expulsado por tu hermosa boquita —inquiere Remus, tosiendo.

—¿Celoso?

—¡Bromeas!

No es que le moleste que fumen a su alrededor, pero no aguanta que le echen a él la humareda. Nunca le ha gustado el humo. Le hace toser y le pone dolor de cabeza al inhalarlo. Lo cierto es que no comprende como la gente fuma tan a menudo. Remus lo ve del todo absurdo. ¿Y eso de comenzar a fumar a los catorce, trece, doce años? En su interior niega con la cabeza. Que irresponsabilidad hay por el mundo.

De nuevo fija su atención en Sirius, que le sonríe divertido.

—¿Otro de tus dilemas interiores? —y ahí está.

Remus la adora con la misma intensidad que la odia. Esa arrebatadora sonrisa. Esa abrumadora e inexplicablemente deliciosa sonrisa. E inevitablemente él también sonríe. Y al hacerlo un pequeño rubor acude a sus mejillas. Gira la cabeza en un intento de que el hecho pase desapercibido. Pero si Sirius lo ha notado no logra saberlo, ya que no hace ningún comentario.

Sirius da una calada al cigarrillo, apartando su mirada del rostro de Remus. Éste lo mira de soslayo. El pitillo está a punto de acabarse. Expulsa el humo logrando hacer círculos. Remus piensa que eso es lo único que tiene de fascinante el fumar: lograr realizar aquellas volubles figuras con la humareda. Le observa asombrado cada vez que deja escapar una pequeña porción del humo, entreabriendo seductoramente los labios, creando discos.

Y finalmente el cigarrillo se acaba. Sirius lo lanza con el pulgar, consiguiendo que caiga en uno de los ceniceros. Sirius sonríe triunfante y se vuelve hacia Remus. Y Remus se olvida de respirar. Se le queda mirando extasiado porque ahí está de nuevo. Esa pícara sonrisa suya. Tan hermosa, tan embriagante, tan insatisfactoria. Siempre dejándote con ganas de más. Remus sabe que no tiene derecho, pero desearía que esa sonrisa sólo se la dedicara a él. Sólo a él. Pero eso sólo puede desearlo.

Sirius tiene el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla sujeta con la mano. Le está mirando y sonríe. Y ésta vez la sonrisa también está presente en sus ojos grises. Ese gris que brilla divertido mientras no le quita el ojo de encima a Remus. Suspira y sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir de rojo. Un rojo más claro, que Sirius no tarda en ver. A pesar de que Remus se ha escondido detrás del libro.

—Voy a pensar, Remus, que te gusto —dice con una sonrisa satisfecha, sin moverse de la posición en la que está.

Remus le mira desde arriba del libro. En sus ojos una chispa de ofensa. Las luces relampaguean a su alrededor, la gente grita, baila, se lían en los rincones; pero no ven ni oyen nada, en este momento sólo tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —inquiere el joven licántropo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sirius amplia su sonrisa y se inclina hacia delante. Queda a escasos treinta centímetros del libro que resguarda a Remus.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —su voz es seductora, sugerente, con un tinte de travesura. Como si estuviera a punto de hacer una de sus famosas bromas, salvo que allí no está James.

Remus traga saliva, no sabe que esperar. Sirius le mira con ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa maliciosa bailando en sus labios. Pero Remus no es un cobarde, no se dejará amedrentar por esa tentadora sonrisa.

—Sí, quiero saberlo —asegura con más convicción de la que realmente siente.

Sirius amplia su sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento le quita el libro y se queda a un palmo de distancia. Sus narices a penas están separadas por unos centímetros. Remus puede sentir el aliento a tabaco golpeando en su rostro. Para su sorpresa no le resulta desagradable, hecho que no pasa desapercibido para Sirius.

—Tú lo has querido, Remus... —susurra.

Y la respiración se le acelera a Remus cuando Sirius comienza a acercarse. Y sin quitar esa sonrisita burlona de sus labios, Sirius salva la distancia que aún quedaba entre los dos y le besa. Le besa con labios expertos. Le besa con dulzura y con regocijo. Le besa como él sólo sabe besar. Y es que si besas a Sirius sabrás lo que es besar.

Remus le pasa los brazos por el cuello y le atrae hacia sí. Una de sus manos se introduce en el cabello negro del animago, mientras la otra baja al pecho. Sirius tiene sus dos manos en los muslos del castaño y las pasea juguetonas. Lástima que el oxígeno se termine tan rápido.

—¿Remus? —pregunta inseguro Sirius separándose.

El joven hombre-lobo tiene los ojos cerrados, una ternura infinita se extiende por el rostro de Sirius cuando sonríe. Poco a poco Remus abre los ojos y le mira y murmura un escueto "¿Sirius?". El joven Black le mira intensamente, con una mano posada cálidamente en la mejilla del joven licántropo y la otra haciendo círculos en la pierna de Remus. Sirius baja la cabeza. El castaño no sabe descifrar la mirada que le da el animago, pero está sonriendo. Remus inevitablemente le corresponde a la sonrisa.

—He conseguido mi propósito, Lunático —suelta con una risita divertida, levantando un poco la cabeza de modo que sus ojos queden tapados por el flequillo.

El rostro de Remus se torna serio, la sonrisa se le esfuma. Frunce el entrecejo y aparta la mano de Sirius de su mejilla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta con un enfado emergente.

Sirius sonríe y le vuelve a besar. Remus no puede hacer otra cosa que corresponderle. Y esta vez se enzarzan en una lucha de lenguas. El castaño se agarra al cuello del moreno y éste le coge en peso y le sienta sobre sus piernas. Esta vez es Remus quien rompe el beso, Sirius le mira confuso.

—Muy elocuente, Sirius. Has despejado todas mis dudas.

Sirius se echa a reír y atrapa su cabeza entre sus manos para juntar ambas frentes. Sonríe y le da un corto y suave beso. Y entonces le contesta:

—He demostrado que te gusto¿no?

—Pero si eso ya lo sabías —bufa irónico el licántropo.

—Lo sabía —repite Sirius en un murmullo bajando la cabeza.

Remus le alza la barbilla y le hace mirarle.

—¿Te arrepientes? —pregunta inseguro. Sirius sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—Jamás.

Remus nunca ha visto tanta seguridad en el gris de los ojos de Sirius. Ni tanta decisión en su voz. El Gryffindor de ojos miel sonríe y ésta vez es él quien le besa.

Sí, puede que Sirius nunca sea completamente suyo. Puede que haya veces como esa noche que tenga que compartirlo con algunas chicas. Puede que Sirius aún no esté preparado para sacar su romance a la luz. Puede que tengan que esperar a encontrar lugares oscuros y poco transitados para tener unos pequeños momentos de intimidad. Puede que esas sonrisas no siempre sean dirigidas a él. Puede que no siempre esté presente en sus pensamientos. Puede que no pase todo el tiempo que desearía con él. Pero quizás todas esas cosas son subjetivas. Quizás no tienen tanta importancia. Quizás...

¡Bah!

¿Qué más da todo eso cuando Sirius te besa; cuando te acaricia los muslos; cuando introduce una de sus calientes manos por dentro de la camisa y te masajea la espalda; cuando te atrae más hacia él y te abraza más fuerte; y logra que todos y cada uno de los pelillos que cubren tu cuerpo se ericen?

Quizás todo eso no sean más que nimiedades. Que en realidad son ridiculeces, hechos insignificantes que pueden dejarse de lado. Porque tenerle un rato, aunque sea, lo compensa. Porque Remus sabe que a pesar de todo, lo que Sirius pueda darle es suficiente para él. Al menos por ahora. Porque quizás y sólo quizás, vale la pena no tener todas esas cosas.

Porque Sirius vale la pena. Realmente la vale.

"fin"

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir salvo que si os ha gustado que me dejéis un review. Sólo eso.

Cordiales Saludos:

_**AureaAspen**_


End file.
